Technical Field
The subject matter described herein relates to remote controls. More particularly, the subject matter described herein relates to the detection of different types of user input events applied to elements of a remote control and actions taken in response to the detection of such different types of user input events.
Description of Related Art
Many remote controls have a relatively large number of buttons at least in part because the device(s) controlled thereby provide a wide variety of user-controllable features. However, not all of the features are used at all times or by all users and thus many of these buttons often go unutilized. Yet, to accommodate all of these buttons, the remote control must have a relatively large form factor. Furthermore, having so many buttons on the remote control can be extremely confusing to the user, at least in part because she must hunt among all the different buttons to try and find one that provides the functionality she is looking for.